Paladins: Winx Club
by uhirasaokay
Summary: There is a new danger,a new enemy, a new universe and it is at a whole different level. They are put under a new training course. New to all but one. What secrets is that one person hiding?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is a new story of mine and I hope you shall like it:D:D ok so in this story I have taken the concept of the bloomix transformation from season 6 and Nabu is still alive.

Chapter 1: The Danger

Blooms POV:

It was a normal weekend for us, so basically the usual shopping that Stella wanted to do. Sadly Flora and Layla were helping Stella carry her bags because they didn't buy anything and they were getting really tired. But right now we were sitting in the cafe because Musa and I were very hungry and Stella finally let us come down here to eat something.

We were laughing hard and talking a lot. But it wasn't long before it all went horrible. They came with pageantry, a sort of beauty, and we were astounded as they took our breath away. They were six men in the group as well as six girls.

One with grey hair and grey eyes and dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans. One had dark brown hair with blue eyes and he was dressed in a blue shirt and jeans. Another had long white hair with was tied in a low ponytail and he was dressed in robes. The fourth had green hair with brown streaks and he wore a black shirt and pants. The fifth was elegantly dressed in a white suit though he had a black Mohawk. Last but not least was a man who was bald and he wore a cloak.

The girls were not much different, there was a girl with pink, straight, shoulder length hair and she wore black shorts and a hot pink tank top. Another was a short, black haired girl who wore a short sleeveless blue dress. There was a strawberry blonde who wore a long sleeveless top which was white with pink leggings. Another girl had red hair with pink streaks and she wore the same thing as the pink haired girl. The fifth girl had long, white hair that came down till her knees which was tied in a low pony and she wore a robe like the white haired man. And lastly there was a girl with light green hair who was wearing a short brown skirt and a red tank top.

The six guys and six girls though they looked beautiful, they seemed dark, an evil kind of darkness, which sent chills down my spine. Their eyes were cold and deadly and I could not look away no matter how much I tried.

"Are you the winx?" the pinked haired girl in their group asked us, her voice was hypnotizing

"Yes we are!" Stella replied slightly proud and happy with the recognition but mostly she was trying hard not to show her fear.

"Were are the specialists who are normally with you?" Asked the grey haired man, his eyes too were grey, and deadly.

"They are not here. And what, may I ask; do all of you want with us?" Layla piped up.

She had guts; I had to give it to her. Some people of the group smiled, a smile that seemed like they stole Christmas presents from children and enjoyed listening to them cry. That smile made my bones shake with fear. The others just stared at us bored.

"We are here to kill you, but we like to have fun so we shall just warn you. We will be back soon to destroy you and your puny little universe." The pink haired girl told us.

"We should not be playing around, let us just kill them and then find the specialists." A white haired man in there group told them mercilessly.

"Oh come on! It's no fun then! Look they are scared stiff they can't even transform!" She exclaimed getting annoyed.

She was right though, I wanted to transform but fear held me in place, I looked around and saw that was the case for all my best friends. These people seemed very powerful, I could feel there dark magic and it was making me frightened because I knew even with our bloomix transformations at full power we could not beat them.

"Let us finish it off quickly and move on, they have become too famous in our universe as well" The white haired man said.

"We should eliminate them before they become an actual nuisance." They grey haired man agreed.

"And plus if we want to take over this universe, we have to defeat its strongest forces and that is these puny weaklings." A strawberry blonde in their group concluded.

"Fine" The pink haired girl frowned and pouted.

They looked at us closely, and I was pretty sure they were analyzing how to kill us. They took a step towards us and that was went I got control of my body and mouth.

"Girls lets transform!" I exclaimed. But when I looked around I saw all of them in a daze, apart from Tecna whole was messaging someone on her phone, I guessed she was sending a message to someone for help.

"Yes we should fight for as long as we can" Tecna stated as well

"I have sent a message to Miss Faragonda to help us" she whispered so only we could hear her.

Tecna was the smartest of us all and she knew as well as I did that we could not even bruise them, so forget about beating them and winning, and they were dead serious about killing us and the specialists.

"Oh they might be fun! If they transform we might fight!" The pink haired girl said with a grin on her face.

Strangely it was Flora who stood up now, she still seemed like she was in a daze but it was something else, as though she recognised one of them. The brown haired man looked at her as well and only then I realized, he was the only one staring at her while everyone else was looking at me. Though I think my mind was playing tricks on me.

"We should run, if we try to fight we will be killed very quickly" Flora told us not taking her eyes of the brown haired man.

"She is pretty smart to suggest that they run away" the white haired girl spoke up for the first time.

"No no no! Then she will ruin all my fun! I shall kill her first then!" the pink haired one announced.

"Flora what are you saying? Shouldn't we fight to stay alive?" I asked her as quietly as I could. Flora was a pacifist, but she never ran away from an enemy before.

"Trust me. We have to leave now!" Flora exclaimed looking at us.

We all glanced at her for a second as we didn't want to take our eyes away from our new enemies, but that one glance was pretty clear to us all. Flora's eyes should so much fear the fear that I felt too and I knew all the other winx did too and Flora seemed to know one of those people, so I believe her. But how could that be possible? How could she know one of the creatures? and the problem was I didn't know how to leave.

"You can try to run, but you won't get far." The blonde girl stated as matter of fact.

"Do not underestimate them so much either" The brown haired man finally spoke up.

"But they are weak! And it is way too clear that we can beat them without trying" The pink haired girl yelled back, clearly losing her temper now.

Just then a flash of light appeared in front of us and when it was gone Miss Faragonda was standing there with a staff in her hand.

"You have spoken to my students long enough." She stated and then she hit her staff to the ground.

There was a bright light again and when it dissipated we were in her office. She seemed very tensed and I could only imagine why. I looked around and saw that the girls were still slightly dazed, but Flora was in the worst condition, she looked as though she had seen a ghost. I turned back to see Miss Faragonda stare at us with sympathy and understanding.

"It seems I have a lot of explaining to do as to what just happened now." Miss Faragonda stated.

This seemed to bring the girls back to reality, we all looked at her.

"What just happened?" I asked her, the fear was visible in my voice.

There was a strange light behind us, and all the girls freaked out that the group had chased us so we jumped and turned around. But it turned out to be Professor Saladin and the specialists. We all let out a sigh of relief while the specialists looked confused, we turned back to face Miss Faragonda while Professor Saladin walked up to her.

"What is going on?" Sky asked, clearly confused as he walked up to us.

All the specialists walked up to their specific girlfriends and put the arms around us. And we all looked at miss Faragonda and professor Saladin for an explanation.

"The girls were almost attacked today." Miss Faragonda stated as all the specialists looked at us surprised and started to ask a series of questions.

The girls looked at me so I explained the story in detail to everyone as it seemed like the best thing to do at the moment. When I was done I saw Miss Faragonda and Professor Saladin look at each other worried.

"They are the most dangerous enemies you have ever faced." Miss Faragonda stated flatly.

"Neither Valtor, nor the Trix, nor lord Darkar nor the wizards of the black circle can be compared to how powerful and evil they are. They go by many names and they, but the most common being Slayers, they are the truest form of evil you shall ever see." Professor Saladin started explaining.

"They have come to kill you which mean they shall not stop till you are dead, and at your current level you cannot fight them" Miss Faragonda continued.

"And it seems like they have bought the exact number of people to kill all of you both the specialists and the winx." Professor Paladin continued.

"So the only way to defend yourselves is to go for training. Far away in another universe, a similar universe as to the ones they come from." Miss Faragonda announced.

"TRAINING?!" we all exclaimed.

"Yes training, that's the only way to defend yourselves. I have asked the leaders of that universe to get someone to train you and they are giving you one of the best instructors, he will be here in 2 hours to pick you up. Pack quickly" Miss Faragonda told us.

"Wait Ms.F this is all to confusing. Where are we going? What other universe? This is going too fast." I told her very confused.

"I know children this must be hard for you, but pack quickly, there are other universes apart from our own, he shall be here soon and he will explain the rest to you." She tried to comfort us.

"That is not possible! Only two hours to pack?! That's not enough time!" Stella screamed.

We all laughed. That cheered us up, but I was scared of what was going to happen, would this training actually help us? Will we be able to fight against those powerful creatures of darkness?

Hello! This is the end of the first chapter... and I hoped you guys like it! I shall update soon... so enjoy:D:D  
Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! This is chapter 2 and just like a need to know info, Flora has two sisters. An older sister named Rose and her younger sister Miele.

Chapter 2: Alexander

Sky's POV

We all had gone back to Red Fountain to pack; we didn't even get time to talk to our girlfriends, to properly figure out what was going on. They were all pretty shaken up with this new enemy of ours and so I could only imagine how bad they are.

We all went to our specific rooms to pack while Professor Saladin stood in the corridor waiting for us to finish packing. When I thought the girls were shaken up, it was nothing compared to Professor Saladin and Miss Faragonda. Wow our new foes must truly be horrifying.

Brandon, my roommate and I were done packing. They hadn't told us how long our training would last, so I packed a suitcase that would last a few weeks, and so had Brandon. When I came out, into the corridor, I saw Professor Saladin pacing up and down from our room past Timmy and Nabu's till Riven and Helia's room.

"Professor is something wrong?" I ask him.

"No nothing is, I am just getting slightly impatient. That's all." He replied.

"I think slightly would be an understatement" Brandon murmured while coming to stand behind me.

Soon all of us had come out of rooms and we stood in the corridor and I saw that they all packed like I had. Finally Professor Saladin stopped pacing about and stood still beckoning all of us to come over to him with his hand. So we all did walk towards him with our suitcases.

"I do not know anything about your trainer, neither does miss Faragonda. You must behave yourselves and protect the winx. He most probably is already waiting for you. So we shall not waste anymore time, let us get going. And one last thing, stay strong." Professor Saladin tells us while looking at all of us gravely especially at his grandson Helia.

"Yes professor." We all reply.

"Good boys. Now make me proud." He finishes with a clap of his hands.

Suddenly there is a bright light and when I am able to see properly I can see that we are all at the gates of Alfea. Miss Faragonda was already there, standing behind us but that was not what we were staring at. There was a huge ship behind her and it looked amazing, nothing like I had ever seen before. It was metallic blue in colour and only its thrusters were visible on the outside. The door was open so we could see the inside as well but it was not like any other ships I had seen before. I only got to see part of the inside and I saw chairs. That's it, leather coated chairs was all I saw.

All the guys were as dumbfounded as I was with the ship and I could hear Timmy murmuring illogically near me and I turned to see his mouth hanging open, so I could only assume the technology of the ship must be amazing to astound him so much.

Professor Saladin walked away from us towards Miss Faragonda and that was when I noticed someone else standing next to her. He was tall and looked well built, or I assumed he was well built because his entire body was covered by a grey cloak. He had blue eyes and jet black hair which came down till his eyes.

He was looking at us with no expression whatsoever, so I couldn't figure out what he was thinking. I looked around at my fellow specialists and they were all intently staring at this man in front of us. I looked back towards him and took a step forward. At least we should introduce ourselves.

"Hello, you must be our trainer, nice to meet you. I am Prince Sky of Eraklyon; they are Timmy, Helia, Riven, Nabu and Brandon." I tell him while I indicate to the respective person.

When I turn back to see him I can see the look of plain disinterest on his face and he looks away from us at the sky. He seemed very hostile towards us.

"I am sure he is happy to have met you too." Miss Faragonda tells us and then looks up at him.

"I am sorry; I should have stood by the girls while they packed so they would have hurried up." Miss Faragonda apologizes.

He just looks at her and then looks away. Geez what was his problem, did he not want to train us or something.

"Hey Blooms coming." Timmy tells me.

I turn away from this disinterested man to see the most beautiful girl walk up to us.

"I am so sorry we are late!" She exclaims. While looking at the ship and the man standing by it astounded. But she comes back to her senses faster than we did and looks at us and gives me a small wave as well as a smile, before she turns her attention back on the man.

She takes a small step forward and turns around to make sure all her friends are coming, Layla and Musa were behind her, before she starts to talk. I wanted to warn her that it would be of no use but she had already started talking by then.

"Hello it is nice to meet you, I am Bloom and you are our instructor? Well these are my friends Musa and Layl-..." But before she could finish she saw his does-it-look-like-I-care expressio, and she just slowly quietened down.

This guy was getting on my nerves now. Being rude to us fine, but not to my girlfriend, no one is rude to her and gets away with it. I was going to say something but I was interrupted.

"Smookums!" Stella screamed while she ran up to Brandon and finally all the girls arrived with their suitcases floating behind them.

Magic really was pretty useful sometimes but that was not what caught my attention, it was the number of suitcases behind Stella and I was not surprised at all by it. The girls all gaped at the ship and the mystery man.

"And these are the rest of the winx." Bloom stated not bothering to properly introduce them, he must have really annoyed her.

Then something surprising happened. Flora looked up and suddenly looked very happy, she ran past us not even glancing once, straight towards the strange man and threw her hands around his neck. He wrapped his hand around her waist and picked her up and twirled her once before putting her back on the ground. I glanced at Helia for a second and he looked as confused as I did and maybe slightly angry.

"Xan it has been so long! I didn't know you were going to train us! How are you?" She asked obviously ecstatic.

I looked over towards the girls as well and they were stunned. How come even they didn't know what was going on? I thought these girls shared everything with each other. But at least now I figured his name was Xan.

"I am fine Flora. But now is not the time to talk." He told her, finally speaking. He put his hand over her shoulder and looked towards us.

"We should be heading out now. All of you board the ship and make sure you bring you luggage onto the ship yourself. Saladin, Faragonda I shall make sure they train well and are safe." He tells us and boards the ship with Flora under his arm.

We all glanced at each other too confused and astounded to even say a word, so we complied. We picked up our suitcases and followed him onto the ship.

"Good bye my dear student, be safe and train hard, we shall meet soon. Good luck" Miss Faragonda told us after we all boarded the ship.

Once inside it was completely different, there were only chairs around and the sides of the ship were completely black, but there were a set of steps that led to a small balcony like structure right above the closing door. That balcony had 3 chairs and a circuit board, or that is what Timmy calls it, so it must be the ships controls. Flora and then man named Xan were pressing on some buttons and I could feel the ship leaving the ground.

We all sat down on the chairs, there were about 22-25 chairs, and looked around dumbfounded. No one had said a word till now. Clearly no one knew what to say. I heard the sound of shoes and turned around to see Xan and Flora come down the stairs. They walked up to us and he stopped right in front of us and made sure Flora did to.

He looked at us with a serious face while Flora was in high spirits and grinning. He looked at her and then looked at us once more before he raised his right hand towards the upper left part of hid chest and bowed.

"My name is Alexander and all of you can address me as Alex." He told us while he stood straight and let his hand drop.

"I am sure you have a lot of questions and are very confused, but let me say something first. I am not you trainer and I shall only be helping you, now any questions that I can answer?" he asked.

"Umm yeah, how do you know Flora, I mean we do have a lot of questions but this does come as a surprise to us." Layla asked voicing all of our curiosities, mostly Helia's.

"We are childhood friends, we grew up together, played together. It was a group of us and most of them you shall meet during your training. She and her sisters used to come over to our world or we use to go to hers everyday when we were growing up." He explained to us.

"And he is also married to my older sister so he is my older brother!" Flora exclaimed by the end of it.

We all were now definitely shocked, this was news to us. Alex bowed again slightly

"I am glad you have taken very good care of my younger sister and she has told me so much about all of you." He tells us standing straight again.

"Then how come she has never mentioned you?" Stella asked eager for more news. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"We made her promise not to tell anyone about her connection with us, she did a blood oath so she could not tell you even if she wanted to." He explained.

Ok now I was more confused. What is a blood oath? It did not sound nice and why would Flora be doing something like that? Geez if I came out sane by the end of this, it would be a big surprise. And then it hit me.

"Wait if you are not our trainer then who is?" I asked. If he wasn't our trainer then why was he here?

Just then there was a click noise and a red light near the control panels went on,

"You are in for a surprise, if you think I am hostile then you shall have to think again. Anyways we have reached your first training ground and you will meet your trainer soon." He chuckled and walked away to open the doors.

His entire demeanour completely changed and now he actually looked like someone you could talk to. Was our actual trainer scarier than he was? And what does he mean we already reached? So quickly? I thought we were going to another universe.

End of the second chapter guys! I hoped you liked it:D:D  
Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Sorry for the late update. It took me some time to think about it and I was really busy! But here is chapter 3 hope you guys enjoy:D:D

Chapter 3: The Teacher

Stella's POV

The doors of the ship opened. I was nervous and clinging onto Brandon's hand, I was not eager to meet our teacher; he might be mean and scary. I looked up to Brandon who gave me a reassuring smile. I looked around and saw how nervous we all were. All of us, apart from Flora, how could she hide something like this from us!

We were standing in front of the opening doors and waiting to see how our training ground was. The first thing that I could see when it opened slightly was a bright light, I mean it was really bright and I saw every apart from Alex and I had covered their eyes.

Slowly the light dissipated and I saw the door had completely opened up. There was no one standing outside, Alex walked ahead of all of us with Flora and stepped out of the ship and beckoned us to follow. We all looked at each other unsure.

"Come on guys, it is fine" Flora told us trying to reassure us.

It was easy for her to say, Alex never gave her the cold glare that had scared me, but now he did seem pretty different. I guess coming to his home planet made him happier.

We all slowly followed Flora and stepped out of the ship. I looked up and saw not a single cloud in the sky, it was a vast expansion of an elegant blue and it was so bright, I closed the eyes and felt the warmth on my face. I could feel a tug on my hand so I opened my eyes and saw Brandon pulling me along because everyone was walking. I looked around and I saw we were in a forest of sorts, the trees were not extremely tall and they were covered with white flowers, they looked beautiful because some of the branches were overhanging. We were surrounded by trees and there was one path that I could see and there was someone standing there.

I then realised we were walking up to the unknown figure. I wasn't seeing who the person was because I was still staring at the trees, it was just so unrealistic.

"You are 7 minutes late" Said an enchanting voice.

It was coming from the unknown figure, well the figure was a she and I saw her properly now. She had long dark blue, almost black, coloured hair with electric blue streaks that actually complimented her hair, her bangs came down till her eyes and she had put most of it on a side. She had ocean blue eyes that were hard not to stare at. She looked beautiful and I realised everyone was staring at her, gaping, and she didn't look to happy. She was fair and was wearing a grey cloak like Alex.

What was with their fashion sense? Why couldn't they just were normal clothes like the rest of us. If they are nice I will personally take them shopping and buy them clothes that make them look hot.

"Sorry but we had to wait for some of the girls." Alex replied walking by her towards the path.

"Why am I not surprised" She sighed and looked at all of us. Her eyes rested on Flora who seemed astonished.

"Flora!" She exclaimed.

"Anna!" Flora replied and ran up to her and hugged her.

Her name was Anna, didn't seem to suit her that well. Anna returned Flora's hug and both of them looked so happy; I have never seen Flora like this before. How does she know all these people?

"I am so glad to see you again, what has it been 2 years?" Anna asked her hands on Flora's arms.

"Yes almost. How are you?" Flora asked ecstatic.

"This is why you volunteered to train this group. You knew Flora would be part of it?" Alex questioned.

"I guessed." Anna shrugged.

"And what would you have done if you guessed wrong?" He asked.

"I would have let you train them and left them the very instant they annoyed me." She replied glancing at us.

"But they seem like an entertaining bunch, I might actually have fun with this." She continued and then turned her back to us.

"Okay, now all of you follow me. Introductions later, question and answers later, everything else later, now we go eat. I do not care whether you are hungry or not, but I am, so we eat and leave your luggage behind." She ordered, she took Flora's hand and started walking.

Flora just giggled and walked while Alex chuckled and looked at us.

"Come on now, she is not that grumpy once she finishes eating." He told us.

I was confused, she is who exactly? And she is bossy with no sense of style why would I follow her? But everyone else started walking not saying a word.

"Are you sure we should do this?" I whispered to Brandon

"It's not like we have another option." He whispered back

We walked down the path for about 5 minutes till we reached a small clearing which had leva bikes. They were pure white.

"Two on each bike, but I am sure you guys were smart enough to guess that much. I got the bikes which were the same ones as the ones in your universe." She told us getting onto one and putting on her helmet.

So we all went and sat on our bikes, there were exactly enough for us. I shared with Brandon, Bloom with sky, Layla with Nabu, Musa with Riven, Helia and Alex rode by themselves while Flora shared with Anna.

No one said a word, and I think everyone was still trying to process what was going on. We took off and we drove for a while and I saw what was there around us, there were more of those white flowered trees. After a few minutes the trees slowly started thinning and I could see we were coming onto a plane ground. Was this going to be our training grounds? How were we meant to train when there was nothing around us.

"Look up ahead" Brandon told me.

So I looked ahead, there was a small city and we were approaching it fast. When we entered I could see that the people were normal and going about their everyday work and they seemed to be nice. And more importantly they were dressed like most of the people in magix. So the fashion was pretty much the same as the one in our universe.

We soon stopped in a parking lot and we all got up from our bikes and kept our helmets on it.

"Hurry hurry I am hungry and we don't have all day!" Anna exclaimed rolling her eyes and walking fast out of the parking lot dragging Flora behind her.

The town was so nice and pretty that I completely forgot we were meant to follow her. I found a brilliant dress shop and was about to go there when Bloom put her hand on my shoulder guessing my motives.

"Remember we are meant to be following her, but it seems like we lost sight of her." Bloom told me looking around.

"Don't worry blondie, you can go shopping later and I shall lead you guys to where she is eating. She is always like this when she is hungry." Alex told us and started walking.

Now he was being sweet to us. Why? But before I could voice my questions, Brandon pulled me along, and we followed him so I let it go for now. I was very interested in our surroundings so it took me a few moments to realise we entered a cafe. I saw Anna sitting near a huge table, probably for all of us and it had a lot of food on it.

Anna was eating everything she could get her hands on and all the gracefulness I thought she had was gone. Wow she could eat like a savage. Flora was just sitting next to her laughing while she was drinking tea.

"Let's go sit down, Anna please eat like a human being." Alex told all of us.

He took his seat on the other side of Flora and I could see Helia was not all that thrilled about it. We all took our seats when Anna looked up.

"Order whatever you want and help yourself, it's on me."She told us and continued eating.

Musa and Riven looked thrilled and started eating the pizza she found while all of us ordered something to drink. I could see Musa, Riven and Anna becoming good friends because they all ate like savages.

We all started eating a little and drinking for a while in silence. Wow we were silent for a very long time, this truly was surprising. So I decided to break it.

"Are you our instructor? Who are you?" I asked.

Everyone looked up at me surprised that I actually had the guts to speak. This girl did not scare me, so much. She did not have that weird pressure given off by the weird group of people we had met in magix. Now they were strong and scary, could this uncivilised person actually train us to beat them, because it was pretty obvious she was weaker than them. I could say this by just looking at her.

"Hmm... I suppose I should answer your questions now. But first introductions." Anna said whipping her mouth and placing the napkin on her table.

"Ok so who are you?" I asked.

Brandon placed his hand on mine trying to calm me down I suppose.

"My name is Annalisa Van Horn, but you can all call me Anna and yes I am your instructor Stella." She told me with a grin on her face.

Well she wasn't as polite as Alex but I suppose I wouldn't mind her training us, she was very bossy but I could get used to that for a few days, and this name suited her. Wait a minute...

"How do you know my name?" I asked. None of us had introduced ourselves as yet.

"Oh I remember the description Flora had told me, about you guys, the last time we met."She told all of us with a smile.

Suddenly we all looked at Flora who was turning red; she told them about us but not about them to us.

"You must be Bloom" Anna guessed looking at bloom.

"Fiery red hair, Keeper and fairy of the dragon fire and a princess of Domino, you are short tempered and impatient but you are the most powerful fairy out of everyone here, you are strong willed and you defend the ones you love to no end." She states and then looks over to Musa.

"You must be Musa, blackish-blue hair almost like mine, fairy of music, you're from Melody, you love music, dancing, and singing and you're amazing at it. You put up a tough front and you are surprisingly very smart." She stated and then looked at Tecna.

"And you must be Tecna, purple coloured hair, fairy of technology, you're from Zenith. You are extremely smart, self confident and a perfectionist, you are practical and have trouble expressing yourself but you are selfless and very nice." She then moves on to Layla

"You must be Layla, wavy dark brown hair, princess of Andros, fairy of waves/ morphix. You are a talented dancer and athlete, you are open minded but opinionated. You're caring and very helpful and you give a lot of practical advice." She then looked over to me

"And last but not least blondie, you must be Stella, princess of Solaria and keeper of the ring of Solaria. You are the fairy of the sun, moon and stars. You are proud and though you are self centred, you care greatly about your friends. You are loyal to them. You are cheerful and optimistic and you are completely obsessed with fashion." She finishes looking at all the girls.

"And now the specialists turn." She says grinning, knowing what she is saying is completely right. She looks at Sky.

"You must be Sky, blond, prince or Eraklyon, Blooms boyfriend, you have a strong sense of duty and are sometimes hasty, your normally generous and kind and an excellent swordsman." She then looks at Riven.

"You must be Riven, magenta coloured hair, Musa's Boyfriend, very competitive, and you get jealous easily, you put up a cold front and you have trouble expressing your emotions, you are brilliant at sports and physical compact as well as a skilled swordsman." She then looks at Timmy.

"You must be Timmy, light brown hair, Tecna's boyfriend, you love technology and you have an aptitude for it, you are sweet and shy." She then looks at Nabu

"You must be Nabu, dark brown hair in braids, Layla's Fiancé , the only wizard out of all of the specialists, I don't really know much about you, so moving on" she said looking at Brandon.

"You must be Brandon, dark brown hair with a fringe, Stella's boyfriend, and caring, gentle, kind spirited and sometimes a huge flirt." She then looks at Helia.

"And finally you must be Helia, long black hair, you are a pacifist, you love poetry and art and you are our Flora's boyfriend." She concluded looking at Flora who had turned bright red.

"BOYFRIEND?!" Alex exclaimed standing up and glaring at Helia.

"Quieten down, Flora can find her own, Boyfriend and sit down." Anna commanded him and complied still glaring at Helia.

"Anyways I am right am I not? I heard this almost 2 years ago so I have no idea if you guys have changed over time or not." She told us looking at each of us slowly.

I could not believe she had got our descriptions so accurately, and we knew nothing about her. I looked around and I saw all of us were staring at either Flora or Anna with a look of surprise, this really was shocking.

"How did you-?" I was in the middle of my question when Alex cut me.

"I do not approve of you till you prove yourself worthy." He told Helia, glaring at him.

Flora opened her mouth to say something and so did Helia but they were both cut off by Anna.

"You guys debate later. I shall tell you how you guys are going to train. You shall meet the princess of this planet today and she will personally train you Stella. This planet is you training ground while Alex and I teach the others how to fight with and against the element of light." Anna tells me watching me closely.

"I am going to start training soon? Why should only I train somewhere else? And-"she didn't let me finish, she cut me off.

"Each of you fairies will have your kind of own training on different planets and the specialists together on a separate one. I shall teach all of you magic you have never seen before. So for now we shall go meet the princess of this planet. I shall answer all your questions in the night after dinner." She explained and stood up.

What was she saying? Now I was really confused and by the look on most of my friend's faces I could see they were too. This was not fair, no one seems to be explaining anything to us properly and expect us to follow what they say without any questions. They keep postponing our questions and now it was really annoying me. And what was this magic she was talking about that we had never seen before? I thought Alfea had thought us all it could. My brain was hurting thinking so much and I looked up to Brandon who always cheered me up.

So this is the end of the third chapter. Hope you guys liked it! It took me time to figure out how to introduce their instructor.  
If there is any way to improve it or any suggestions at all please review or PM me!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. But I am super busy completing my labs and stuff. So sorry! Anyways... enjoy this chapter! Hope you like it:D:D

Chapter 4: An Explanation... Sort Off.

Stella's POV:

Anna got up and walked out of the cafe coolly, finally having calmed down, but I was not in a good mood now. I was more confused than anything else, why could she not just finish explaining everything now. How can she deem it unimportant for us to know! I am a princess and I do not have to take this treatment. She makes it seem like I am not that important.

I saw that all of my friends had got up and so had Brandon, so I stood up and followed them out of the door. Anna was a few steps ahead of us telling us something that is probably what she would deem important.

"... And so you will need new clothes as well a-"that was all I heard Anna say before I interrupted her.

"CLOTHES! That means shopping! Yes finally!" I screamed, all I heard in that statement was clothes and I didn't even care what it was for.

As long as it was shopping it would be a great change of pace.

"Well Stella that is sadly true. But since I am paying for the clothes so I ge-"And she got interrupted again.

"Lady Anna" I heard a strange voice, and it was only then I realized we had left the cafe.

I looked around Anna to see the formal man and I was stunned. He was beautiful, not hot or handsome, but beautiful. He had long fair hair and he was extremely fair with light eyes that were almost white. He was tall and thin and had a strange pressure coming of him. He was powerful and I could feel it, but it was not like the weird group we met. It was comforting and relaxing. Why couldn't someone so strong train us? But there was one thing that I did not like about him. HIS SENSE OF STYLE! He too was wearing a cloak, a plain white clock. Seriously is their fashion trend a cloak or something?

"What is it? /I was going to get them to the palace." Anna asks slightly confused.

Finally she gets what we might be feeling.

"I need to talk to you. Privately." He tells her and looks at Alex and obviously his eyes land on Flora who is standing next to him.

"Flora! Its been so long!" he tells her while he walks up to her and gives her a hug.

"I am truly sorry but I must hurry up and go, I shall meet you soon." He tells her with a smile when he backs away.

"Of course I would love to catch up with you as well "She tells him with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. Okay is there anyone she didn't know in this world.

The strange white man dragged Anna away and whispered something to her, her face became expressionless and then she whispered something back to him. He nodded and turned to us.

"It was nice to see all of you, I shall meet you all in a few days and get to know all of you properly and vise versa. I must apologize for my hastened depart." He tells us and then turns to look at Anna, Alex and Flora.

"I shall give lady Aria your regards." He tells them with a small smile.

"Yes and be careful, bye." Anna tells him, not at all formal.

He turns around and runs away fast. It looked pretty funny in his cloak! Anna turned to face us.

"Okay so new plans, no shopping, or visiting the princess today, she is busy. So we shall head out to the garden and I shall explain everything to you guys now as it seems we have a lot of free time." She told us with a small smile on her face.

Noooo! How can we cancel on shopping! But it seems like at least I shall finally get some answers. We all walked for a while I found a few more dress shops. Everyone was in there own conversations whispering to each other trying to figure things out while Helia was talking to Brandon about something. I felt bad for him, I would be so angry at Flora if I were him, but I am angry at her anyways. How could she hide something so big from us and now not explain!

We reached the garden pretty soon which was beautiful, like every other place in this world. It was filled with such bright colours and it was so bright and warm and relaxing. It calmed me down a bit. We walked up to a bench and we all sat down, some of us around it and some of us on it. Anna was the only one who stood up and faced us.

"Ok so before you start asking questions I shall explain the system of this planet." Anna started, ok this was a beginning but I really wanted my questions answered.

"We have seven different worlds in this universe and you shall learn more about each as we land on each of them. And we shall go to each of them. Our fighting style and crowning system is more different than yours. You will most probably know us as the paladins and you should continue to call us that. The ones we fight, the evil, the ones who have started to chase you are called by many names, but you can call them the killer, or slayers. Now any questions" She asked looking at us as though that was a good enough explanation.

"Why didn't we meet the princess? And what do you mean the crowning system and fighting system is different." Layla asked first.

"You couldn't meet her as she is busy right now, you shall meet her in a few days. Till then Stella you shall train with all of us. That being said I shall explain these two systems. We base our entire society on how strong you are, our king or queen is the strongest, while the princess or prince is in training to take the throne. Either the king or the queen, or the prince or the princess will have their own right hand man or woman, but it will always be the opposite gender." Anna explained.

"How is it different if the royal family is still the one to take the throne?" Sky asked.

"We do not have a concept of a royal family here. The strongest fighter is the king or queen and the second strongest is the prince or princess, they pick there own right hand man based on whatever they wish to base it on. Anyone can challenge the prince or princess for the throne and take it if they win, and the prince or princess is the only one who can challenge the king or queen for the throne." Anna answered.

"So there is no royal family here?" I asked, now I understand why she is so annoying, she doesn't understand the meaning of royalty.

"We do have them, but they are treated differently than yours, it's complicated, but I can say that there are only 2 worlds that have actually passed on their throne from one generation to the next in the royal family. And that is the wind and water world." Anna told us.

"But you just said anyone could get the throne." Nabu contradicted.

"Yes anyone can, that just shows how strong the royal family of these 2 worlds are does it now?" Anna smiled and answered, she was hiding something.

"Okay this is confusing leave it, what about the fighting system?" Bloom asked, ready to change the subject.

"Hahaha I thought that would have been the first topic, but now I am done explaining this. Let's see... umm... we have seven levels, level one being the weakest and level seven being the strongest. Our fighters are split into each of these levels and they increase their levels by training hard. Everyone starts at level one and moves up." She explained while a smile was growing wider.

"Okay so how do you know your level?" Tecna asked being sensible as always.

"It's pretty easy for sensory types to tell you. They know how strong you are because they train themselves to sense it. And for some people it's pretty obvious to figure out, like the slayers you met in magix, they gave off a weird feeling did they not? They were level six soldiers. And my job is to make all of you level six as well. You are currently level threes and fours." Anna explained letting out a small sigh.

"Okay so I have a few more questions, one of them being wh-" I was going to ask her why they chose her to train us but she interrupted me.

"Okay all of this explaining is eating my head and is pretty annoying so let's stop. Tell me about yourselves." Anna told us looking expectedly at all of us.

Flora giggled, like her behaviour was so entertaining while Alex just sighed, he seemed like this was so normal he was getting tired of it. And that was my limit, now I can't contain myself anymore.

"THAT'S ALL?! THAT'S ALL YOUR EXPLAINING?! IMAGINE GETTING DRAGGED AWAY FROM YOUR WORLD WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON! ALL I WANT IS AN EXPLANATION AND EVERYONE REFUSES TO GIVE IT. WHY? YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHATS ITS LIKE, WHEN YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN STRONG ENOUGH TO DEFEAT YOU ENEMY AND SUDDENLY ALL THAT POWER IS USELESS. WE HAVE BLINDLY TRUSTED YOU AND YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW TO TREAT PEOPLE. YOU THINK YOU OWN THE WORLD! EVEN I AM NOT SO SELF CENTRED! THINK ABOUT HOW WE FEEL FOR ONCE. I HAVE HAD IT. WITH YOU AND YOUR FASHION SENSE, CLOAKS ARE NOT COOL AND WEAR SOMETHING ELSE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. "I yelled at her stood up and stomped away leaving everyone behind me.

I was telling the truth when I said I had enough, I could hear all of them calling out for me but I didn't care for now. I walked away from the park alone to find a place I could calm down and recover from my outburst. My feet just carried me to the first dress store I saw and I walked in.

I could barely believe what I just did. I hadn't even turned around to see any of their reactions and I could only imagine how badly it must have hit Anna. Well I didn't wasn't trying to be mean but I spoke my mind. Now I needed my shopping therapy to calm me down before I went back to see the mess I made.

Hey guys! I finished the fourth chapter and I hope you liked it!:D:D I shall try to update soon, but I have exams coming up in a month and my practical's in like 2 weeks... so it will take some time...  
Reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! Sorry that I updated pretty late! Enjoy:D:D

Chapter 5: And It Begins

Stella's POV

I had been shopping for about an hour now and I had a huge pile of dresses I wanted to buy. The shop was amazing! It did not only sell dresses but everything else for both men and women. I should bring Brandon by here later. Shopping had calmed me down a lot; I would have exploded if I stayed there any longer. I could not understand how the rest were satisfied with such a horrible explanation. I wasn't and I still pretty confused.

I walked up to the cash counter with all my clothes and took out my card so they could charge me on it. The lady behind the counter looks up and smiles at me.

"I'm sorry but we accept only cash." She apologised to me.

Well they should put a board up stating things like this! I had no cash on me.

"It's alright Donna, I shall pay for it." a very familiar voice, and annoying voice states.

I turn and face Anna. She seemed to be calm, lets see for how long. Behind her stood rest of the gang and it was pretty clear they wanted to talk to me but I can guess Anna told them not too.

"But I am not paying for all of that Stella, I am going to buy clothes for all of you later so we shall head over to where you're going to stay while you're on this planet." She tells all of us but looks directly at me.

No the clothes I spent an hour picking out! I look at all the clothes then look up at her to see that she was walking away in her stupid cloak. I pout and cross my hands and walk after her.

"Are you okay?" Flora asks me.

And I snapped again.

"Yes Flora I am perfectly alright!" I tell her with sarcasm dripping on every single word.

I notice everyone is staring at me and Anna stopped walking and turned around as well.

"I mean it is not confusing at all that I get dragged her, far away from home or Alfea and I get treated like I'm not important whatsoever and I was scared as hell when I saw those so called slayers and I really wanted my questions answered and you couldn't even tell us anything! You knew about this the entire time and you kept your mouth shut! And right now I still don't get what's going on and you don't even try to help us by explaining! I never thought you were so-" But I get cut-off.

"You call yourself Flora's friend? Then you should know how she is already. She would have told you if she could, but a lot of things have happened to her here and I understand she doesn't want to talk about it, on top of which it is our law that does not allow her to speak even if she wishes it. Learn to control how you speak princess of Solaria." Alex tells me gazing at me with no emotion on his face. I can't say whether he is angry or not.

He was right. I knew Flora well enough to know she was very selfless and I just yelled at her to vent out my frustration. I look at Flora who seems so close to tears. So I wrap my arms around her.

"I'm really sorry Flora. I didn't mean it. I just ended up taking my frustration out on you. I'm really sorry." I tell her while I hug her.

"You have great potential in you" I hear someone tell me. And she had a very musical voice.

I look up and let go of Flora to see an extremely beautiful lady standing next to Anna. She radiated power and I could feel myself being drawn towards her. It looked to me like she was the source of all light. She looked truly breathtaking. She had light blonde hair which was curly and came down till her lower back. She had a beautiful white crown fitted on her head. Her eyes were a light gold color and I could not look away. Her skin was fair and obviously she wore a cloak. But this was not like the other cloaks I had seen till now. It looked like it radiated power itself. It was pure white and looked like it was made only for this lady. She also held a long white spear in her hand. The spear was beautifully engraved and looked more like a powerful wizard's staff than anything else. The shard at the top of the staff that made it look like a spear was made out of a translucent stone.

"I thought you were busy, what happened?" Anna asks her, and she didn't look surprised.

"I shall tell you all about it later." She replies looking at all of us one at a time.

"Okay cool, Ohh yeah these are my new students. Bloom, Sky, Musa, Riven, Tecna, Timmy, Layla, Nabu, Helia, Brandon, and this glorious person that you are going to help me train is Princess Stella of Solaria, a sun and moon fairy."Anna explains pointing to us all.

"Alex, Flora it's nice to see both of you again. Especially you Flora we have to talk later." She tells them and only then I got myself to look away from her to see that both Alex and Flora were bowing down to her.

"It's nice to see you too again my lady, we surely shall" Flora tells her still bowing down.

"Please stand both of you." She tells them and then looks at us.

"I am Aria, the crowned princess for this planet. This is the light planet and it is a pleasure to meet all of you. Especially you, dear Stella." She tells us and then looks at me with those powerful eyes of hers.

I was pretty sure my mouth was open while I was staring at her. She turns towards Anna and they start speaking in a language I do not understand. This woman was going to train me, this powerful entity was going to help me to the next level. I could not wait. I see that Anna looks at me with unease and then back at Aria.

"Alright fine." Anna tells her nodding her head. She then turns to us.

"So change of plans again. I shall take you to were you shall be staying, Stella you shall change and immediately begin your training with Aria. The rest of you can relax for today as I shall be accompanying the two of them. If you have any questions or you require anything you can ask Xan or Flora." She tells us not entirely happy.

We all step out and walk towards the parking lot.

"It will be faster if I just transport us there." Aria states.

"Lady Aria you do not have to go through so much trouble." Alex tells her.

Lady? Oh yes she was the crowned princess of this confusing system, but a princess none the less. I suppose I should address her the same way even if Anna does not.

"It's alright Alex. The faster the better. All of you close your eyes." She replies to him and tells us gently.

We all close our eyes but I open mine slightly to see that neither Anna nor Alex had closed theirs. Lady Aria raises her staff or spear and hits the butt of to the ground. A white light emerges from the stone on her staff and it was blinding, now I understand why she asked us to close our eyes. I quickly shut mine tight but I can feel the light on my skin slowly fading and at the same time I can fell the fabric of my clothes changing.

"You can all open your eyes now." Lady Aria tells us gently.

I open my eyes slowly to see that everyone was staring at me. I looked down and saw that my clothes had been changed. I was wearing a full sleeved pure white shirt that had a v shaped neck line, white shorts that fit me like a second skin and long white boots which were tied up with white lace. I put my hand on my hair to see that it was braided and went down my back. I looked up to notice that everyone else was now looking around.

We were standing in a big room that had 16 single beds in it. Each bed had a cupboard on one side and a desk on the other. The cupboards had names on it. There were three doors in the room. One behind me, one to my left and one to my right. Everything was white, the walls, the ceiling, the cupboards, the beds, the desks and chairs, the doors, everything. Different shades of white thought, but I don't think anyone else would notice the color difference so much. And that was it. There was no windows, balcony, paintings, nothing.

"You shall all be staying here during our practice on this planet. The cupboards have your names on it means that it is your bed and the clothed inside are for you, the door to my left is the girl's bathroom and to my right it is the boy's bathroom. The door behind me leads outside but do not leave without informing Xan." Anna explains to us.

She then looks at me and then at Lady Aria who nods her head.

"Alright let us get going Stella, you must get be strong because your training will begin as soon as we reach, with very little break. The rest of you, I shall be back soon so don't cause much trouble and wish your friend luck." Anna continues and smiles at me, which actually makes me happy.

All the girls come and hug me.

"Good luck Stella, you will do amazing! I know you will!" Bloom tells me hugging me hard.

"I am really sorry for not telling you Stella, and I know you will become so much stronger when you come back!" Flora tells me hugging me.

"Stella, you should be able to beat those evil slayers with your eyes closed after this training alright?" Musa tells me hugging me.

"Technically there is a high probability you will screw something up but still come out powerful Stella." Tecna tells me with a grin and gives me a hug as well.

"If you do not do well during your training I will beat you up, understand? So good luck!" Layla tells me hugging me hard.

When the girls are done the guys come and each of them wish me luck. Brandon sweeps me up in his arms and gives me a peck on my lips. He hugs me tight for a few minutes and then let's go.

"You are a princess, you are fierce and you never give up! Train hard Stella, I shall be thinking about you while you are training hoping for the best. Good luck honey!" He tells me giving me another peck on my lips.

"Alright let's go Stella." Anna tells me looking at me sympathetically.

Maybe she is not so bad, she is actually pretty sweet. I walk up to her so that I am standing next to her and Lady Aria and I turn to all my best friends.

"Thank you! All of you! I shall come back more powerful than ever before!" I exclaim.

"Close your eyes everyone" Lady Aria commands and for once I do so without any complaints.

I was getting very nervous. I could feel the light on my skin fading but there was a new kind of pressure. Thank god I did not eat much at the cafe because now my stomach was doing back flips. I then feel a hand on my shoulder so I look up to see Anna staring at me intently.

"Good luck Stella, I know it must be strange for you and this is a completely different training than what you are used to. I shall be beside you most of the times but you shall have to listen to Aria from here on more seriously." She tells me while her gaze softens.

Okay she is really sweet and why am I getting so nervous now.

"Turn Stella, this is where you shall be training." I hear Lady Aria tell me from behind me.

So I turn slowly to behold an amazingly beautiful sight. My mouth drops open with an audible gasp. This is where I am going to be training? This is where I'm going to get my new transformation? This was not what I was expecting.

This is the end of chapter 5! Hope you guys like it:D:D  
How was it? I really would like to know so reviews please!  
I shall try to update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm updating again because I already had this chapter written down:D:D Hope you guys enjoy:D:D

Chapter 6: Stella's Training

I could not stop gaping at what I am seeing. I was vaguely aware or Anna and Lady Aria behind me. It was a cathedral, or a church, or a temple, I don't know, but it was definitely one of those ancient buildings that people come and pray at. I could see people dressed in white clothes walk up till the door, leave their offerings, go down onto their knees and pray.

The building alone was magnificent, it was grand and huge and an old faded white color. The glass on the building depicted some kind of story that I could see from outside itself, but I could not see into the building. The door of it was probably four stories high with and angel carved on each side.

"It is called a relic" Lady Aria voice rings out crystal clear.

A relic, a strange name for a building such as this. I notice the people at the door turn to gape at us and suddenly fall to their knees and place their heads on the floor.

"This is where you shall train Stella, Ohh and to clear your doubt as to why I don't call Aria as Lady Aria is because I don't have to. I am on the council and I can call her whatever I please. But you should address her as your majesty" Anna tells me giggling.

I turn to ask her how she knew I had that question on my mind but I could not speak once I could see what they were wearing. They had removed their cloaks and the sight stunned me. Lady Aria was wearing a long white gown with a beautiful design on the edges of her dress. It looked like it was made out of silk and she looked like an angel descended from heaven more than anything else. She radiated light, and I do not think I am imagining it.

Anna was not as elegant or radiating but she looked equally stunning, she was wearing white jeans that was skin fitted and a white tank top. She wore white basketball shoes; I only knew this because I had bought it for Brandon once, I have never seen a girl wear it before though. She now carried a spear in her hand, and this time it was a spear, it was long and white and had engravings or carving on it. A pale white stone was fitted on top of the spear. It looked beautiful, not so much so as Lady Aria's but still.

"I guessed that was bugging you for a while Stella, and so was the fact that we were wearing cloaks." Anna continued grinning widely.

Damn it was like she could read my mind.

"I am sorry to interrupt but we must hurry. It is true that I am very busy and I was meant to meet and train you only after a few days, but I ran away from the palace to finish this off as soon as possible, can we please enter?" Lady Aria asks us patiently.

She is so sweet and kind and I felt compelled to listen to her. She walked past us towards the huge doors and we followed. The people on the ground were still bowing and had not raised their heads even once. Wow the princess on this planet got a lot of respect.

"Stella I shall explain a few things now before I leave, you will train alone with Aria. You are a light fairy according to us, but not like the others we have trained. Most light fairies are healers and not fighters like you are. You are different and therefore exceptional. Use that to your advantage." Anna tells me gently.

"And one more thing, we don't normally train people like this, we would train people to reach level six through missions. But all of you are a special case, not many are allowed to enter the relic. Actually only high ranking officers and council members are allowed. But this is an emergency and you could end up being our foreign dignitaries as they are allowed as well. This special training is to help you level up faster, I have already explained this to all your friends when you had stormed off." Anna continues.

"I know for a fact I am forgetting more vital information. But I shall tell you that later when I remember alright!" She exclaims and finishes off with a smile.

Ohh god I have a forgetful teacher, I am so screwed, but at least I know she has a fashion sense under the cloak, it's more like her fashion sense is not that bad. I still should take her out shopping as a thank you gift. OMG I am actually thinking about thanking her, what is going on with me?

We had reached the big doors when Lady Aria turns to me.

"Are you ready child because we shall commence and I am not allowing you to have a single unnecessary break." Lady Aria tells me not so gently.

Ohh I think I am going to throw up. All of this pressure and stress and tension and expectation and spoiling my health.

The doors open and I stare inside, it is bright, it is very bright and I can barely see. It is a huge empty room with a door on each of the walls. There is a white tree in the middle of the room. The tree had no leaves, no flowers, and no nothing. But it didn't seem dead, it seemed to be living, breathing and watching me carefully. It is very powerful; I could feel it and that power seemed like it was all of the light of all of the universes. I felt like an intruder into this tranquil environment.

I took a few steps forward. And the doors closed behind me. Lady Aria walked till the other end of the room and positioned herself in front of me while Anna stood ruefully by the door.

"Ohh I remembered what vital information I forgot!" Anna exclaims.

"It's about your transformation with the dragon flame that bloom gave you. It is the strongest transformation in your universe, but a weak one in ours. The dragon flame originated from our world so we know how powerful it is and is not. I explained the entire thing to your friends but I don't feel like doing it now. Anyways enjoy." Anna explains and grins.

What did she just say? I didn't not get half of it because I was too focused on Lady Aria. She had raised her staff and looked at me with a new gleam in her eyes. I thought they were all meant to be healers, how could she look so threatening right now?

"Transform Stella." Lady Aria states.

She didn't scare me as much as the slayers in magix did so I still had my ability to transform, but my stomach was doing trapezium right now and I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my blood. I suppose that is a good start.

"STELLA BLOOMIX" I scream breaking the peace and quiet of the relic.

I transform into my Bloomix form and I hear Anna burst into a fit of laughter behind me.

"You named the greatest transformation in your universe which is due to the greatest being in your universe BLOOMIX?!" She asked astounded between her laughter and started laughing all over again.

I didn't turn to see her but I was pretty sure she was rolling on the floor crying based on how hard I could hear her laughing. Her laughter sounded so beautiful, why could I not laugh like that? But now was not the time to think about it. Though Lady Aria seemed highly amused she placed her spear over her shoulder.

"Calm down Anna, now Stella let us begin." Lady Aria states.

I tense and start to concentrate on my opponent but Anna's laughter makes it pretty hard. I turn around to ask her to stop but when I do I can see it pretty pointless even if I say anything. She was actually rolling on the floor with tears in her eyes mumbling Bloomix and starting to laugh all over again.

I turn back in front to see that Lade Aria is missing. I feel a sharp pain on my back as some kind of stick hits me hard across. I fly and fall a few metres ahead.

"Never look away from you enemy, it shall be the death of you. Even a split second of distraction in a battle can be the death of you." I hear Lady Aria tell me behind me.

I turn around and stand slowly. I place my hands in front of me and I feel the rush of power through my hands while I concentrate.

"RAY OF PURE LIGHT!" I scream and aim at Lady Aria.

She raises one of her hands and flicks my attack to the side like it is nothing.

"Do not forget I am the princess of light itself, such pathetic attacks cannot affect me." She tells me rudely.

"LIGHT DAIMOND!" I scream and send another stack towards her.

This time she takes the attack and glows slightly.

"Not bad, but not strong enough." She announces and steps in front and raises her spear and points the stone end towards me.

She is a few metres ahead of me, so I lunge at her thoughtless of my actions.

"SHINING PUNCH!" I scream hoping to have some kind of effect on her while I feel my magic and energy draining from my body.

She raises the stone part of her spear and a light comes out of it. It hits me before I could expel my attack and I fall back to the ground heavily. This was not going good for me. I was reaching the end of my ability and Lady Aria was not even breaking a sweat, she is an amazing fighter for someone who is meant to be a healer.

"Alright Stella, it does not look that good for you but I shall be going now. Good luck and don't give up." Anna tells me with a smile.

She turns to Lady Aria tells her something in that strange language, she looks at me once more and hit the butt of her spear to the ground and a bright lights appears. I shield my eyes with my hands and when the light dissipates she is gone.

"I told you no unnecessary breaks stand up and fight Stella." Lady Aria tells me mercilessly.

How am I going to manage to fight her off when none of my attacks seem to be doing any good? How can I gain a new transformation like this? Are the slayers after us this strong as well? I was sure of only one thing right now. I am really screwed.

Hello! I hoped you liked this chapter. This is the first fight scene I have written so I hope it went well. Reviews please! And I really have this major issue and that is whether to make each person's training a different book, so that each and every ones training can be in detail or whether to finish all of their trainings in this one itself. And there is the final fight as well. So what do you guys think I should do?


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Here is chapter 7 and I suppose I should start with this  
Disclaimer: I do not own winx club, but the idea of this story and the characters that are not in winx club are mine.  
Anyways! Enjoy:D:D

Chapter 7: First Planet

Brandon's POV:

It had been a week since my dear Stella had gone to train. I hadn't seen her even once since she had gone and I was getting really worried. Anna did not speak much of her training or how things were going, though she did not seem that happy when she returned the first day. That was the only time she told us how Stella's training was going, and I am pretty sure she never went to check up on Stella again. I was getting really worried about her.

After Stella, Anna and Lady Aria had left we all went to our beds and lay down for a while because we were really tired and we needed time to process what was going on. I didn't realise till Helia woke me up that I fell asleep. Alex had told us to get ready so I opened my cupboard to find all my clothes were in white. I really did not like it much; the planet was too bright in my opinion. Everything just radiated light and it was starting to hurt my eyes. And now we had to wear white

When we had all done getting ready, all of us were dressed in white pants, white full sleeves shirts and white sneakers, and he took us to our training ground. It was a huge arena with an assortment of weapons on the side, most were spears. He started to explain the style that he was going to teach us when Anna arrived. She told us that Stella still had a long way to go but we all had to keep our hopes high, she told us that Stella would get no break and would be worked to her bone to get stronger. I felt as though someone just through me down a bottomless abyss, because my stomach did not settle for a while after I heard that.

I was very distracted throughout most of my training because I was very worried about Stella. It was Helia who helped me through it. Both of us always wound up together and I realised that Helia had great insight about a lot of things though he didn't show it. I felt bad for him though, Flora never left Alex and Anna's side and she never spoke to any of us properly since we had arrived. She didn't even speak to Helia or Layla properly and it looked to me like she was avoiding them the most. I really didn't understand what was going on with her and I could see Helia was not all that happy about it either, but he still kept his cool thinking that this was how Flora felt when Princess Krystal had arrived.

Our training was relentless. Alex and Anna who had finally removed their cloaks and were wearing white clothes like us were armed with the most powerful spears I had seen apart from Lady Aria's. They fought against us and we used whatever weapon and power we had, but we couldn't even make them tired. They used only light attacks against us so that we could train with and against it.

If they were not training us physically, they would give us lectures on how the origins of light came into being, how it became powerful, were it got its power from, why and how it could be dangerous and prevented and much more topics such as those. I did my best to pay attention because it could help me later. Especially if it came to Stella.

It was getting harder every day, we used to eat in our room, we got minimal break, and by the time we put our heads on the pillow we would be knocked out cold. Anna left often during our training to do some work and would return troubled, I could not understand what it was about but I could barely keep up with what was going on with me to care about her. And more than anything else, Stella's absence hindered me. It felt like my universe was missing it sun without her there and I was getting more annoyed by the day.

The past five days it has been hectic and I wanted a change. Hopefully that change would be Stella, and for once my wish was granted and I learned more about a few things.

On the fifth day when I went to bed I couldn't sleep. I was dead on my feet but I couldn't fall asleep because I was worrying about how Stella was doing. If I thought our training was harsh I couldn't even imagine how hers would be going. I turned to my right and I saw Helia was awake as well. Maybe Flora not talking to him was bugging him more than he let on and I could understand how he felt.

"Flora what's wrong?" I heard Alex ask.

"Nothing is wrong Xan, you will wake the others if you are that loud." Flora replied softly.

"The others are dead on their feet and fall asleep as soon as they touch their heads to the pillow; I am surprised you are still awake. I know you well Flora, though it has been a while since I last saw you, but you haven't changed much. I ask again. What's wrong?" Alex asked calmly.

I look towards Helia and I see he is alert; he glances towards me and notices that I'm awake to. He looked confused and I realised he is not the kind that would like to unintentionally listen in onto a conversation.

"It's about coming here." Flora replies almost like a whisper.

I couldn't see them because I had to lie down, but I could hear them well and clear. I looked at Helia again and he was stiff.

"It's about what happened to you here isn't it?" Alex asks.

"Yes and no, it's not just that, I don't want them to go through what you and Anna have to go through on a daily basis. It is too much for them, I mean us." Flora replies.

"Hahaha you don't have to worry about that, even other paladins don't do what Anna and I do on a normal basis." Alex replies with a chuckle

What do they normally do? Aren't they just instructors?

"But I understand, is that why you have been avoiding them? Because that makes no sense." Alex questions with a sigh.

So she was avoiding us, but mostly Helia and the winx. I look over at Helia and I can't read his face.

"No I wouldn't avoid them for that, wait I never said I was avoiding them." Flora tries to defend herself.

"I repeat, I know you very well. Why have you been avoiding them then?" Alex asks.

I suddenly had a feeling I should not be listening to this conversation.

"If you know me so well, why don't you tell me what's wrong and why I'm avoiding them?" Flora contradicts him.

"I would say because you're scared they will come to know about what happened to you here and about him" Alex states.

I didn't hear a reply and Helia's face was still unreadable but I could feel that the situation was a very tense one. What happened to Flora here? A few minutes later I hear her reply.

"They are like family to me Xan. All of them. You must understand I don't want them to get hurt, i love them and it would ruin me if anything happened to them." Flora whispers.

Wow I didn't know she care about us so deeply.

"I understand, and don't worry I shall try my best to make sure nothing happens to them." He promises her.

"Go to sleep now, tomorrow will be tiring as well, till the Blondie returns we must train hard" He tells her.

I don't like the way he calls my Stella, but I knew he didn't have any bad intentions by calling her that.

I don't hear anything else after that and I look over to Helia who had his eyes closed. What was Flora hiding? I drifted off to sleep thinking about all of what I had just heard and about my dear Stella.

The next day I woke up very tired. I had not slept much and the days off heavy training were weighing down on me and I had to see my dear.

Anna and Alex were already up as they always were before us. I had not heard Anna return last night which could only mean we will start with physical exercises and light defence classes today morning. I was too tried to even get out of bed, but I knew I had too. Stella was training hard elsewhere so I could not afford to slack off now. I got up and I could see everyone else was already up and ready.

Anna was talking animatedly to Flora and she seemed happier than usual. Maybe she would go easy on us today.

We were all ready and assembled in the arena when a bright light appeared in front of us. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was Anna smiling and she didn't do that as often as I thought she would.

The light dissipated and I saw the most beautiful creature in the universe standing there along with Lady Aria. I lost the ability of speech for about a few seconds and all I could do was gape at her. She looked stunning even though she had bags under hur eyes and was bruised everywhere, she was exquisite.

I was still in shock when all the girls had run up to her and hugged her, they all spoke to her at the same time but I did not understand what they were saying. I was still in shock and above all else I thought I was dreaming.

Sky pushed my back I came to reality, all the girls backed up from Stella making way for me. I went up to her and hugged her tight. I didn't let her go for a few minutes and she was very still, very non-Stella and when I looked down I saw that she was asleep. She looked so peaceful and so beautiful. I kissed her forehead and carried her bridal style before turning around and facing everyone else.

"I officially conclude you training on the light planet over." I hear Anna tell us and I look at everyone and I can see their grin clearly across their faces. I looked down to Stella's face and all I could feel was joy within myself.

We went back to where we stayed and changed our clothes and got prepared to leave because Anna had told us we could not waste anymore time here. Stella slept the entire time and Anna changed her clothes when we were all getting ready. Anna and Alex wore their signature cloaks before we left. I carried Stella to the ship in the clearing in the woods to see that the ship was now in black.

It was the same ship but was now entirely in black. When the doors opened I saw shopping bags on the end of the wall along with our suitcases. I wonder where that came from. Anna, Alex and Flora went upstairs to fly the ship while Lady Aria walked up to us.

"Stella is truly an amazing girl. She has trained hard and has thought of all of you while doing so. She has a brilliant motivation and I wish all of you all the very best. Take care of Stella." Lady Aria tells us while her eyes burned with passion, she turns around to leave. She takes two steps and turns around again.

"When all things seem to be lost and your heart has gone astray, look towards the light for guidance and follow it. It shall never fail." She states before turning around and walking out of the ship with the door closing behind her.

"Well that is useful information. Now onto the next planet!" Anna tells us clearly thrilled.

We have finished one planet, but we have six more to go. Will all of us be able to get past it? And what was Flora talking about before? It was still bothering me even now. I look at Stella and feel peaceful, even if it will only last for a few moments before a whole new adventure starts.

A/N :  
Hey guys I hoped you liked it! I think there are a few mistakes in this chapter so I might re write it later.  
Tell me what you all thought about it:D:D so reviews please!:D:D  
I shall try to update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Here's chapter 8:D:D enjoy:D:D

Chapter 8: A Brother

Musa's POV:

We were all relaxing in the space ship, Stella had woken up a while back and she was talking animatedly with Bloom and Sky, about everything but her training, while she was sitting on Brandon's lap. We had asked her a lot about her training and all she could tell us was that it was killer hard. And I thought we were having it bad training together. I was not looking forward to my turn.

Layla and Nabu were talking to each other about their wedding, while Tecna and Timmy were trying to fix a thing. I have no idea what that thing is. Riven was asleep and I was resting my head against him while Helia was glancing at Flora every few seconds.

Flora on the other hand was near the control panel talking to Alex while Anna was on the phone. I felt bad for Helia, it seems like Flora is avoiding us all, especially Helia. Anna got off the phone and walked down towards us. I nudged Riven awake and he looked at me and then looked up to watch her coming. Stella stopped talking and so did Layla and Nabu. We all waited.

"Okay so here's the plan." Anna begins.

"I was planning to finish of all the boys training on the next planet, but now it's changed." She states. It's not like this is the first time she is changing her plans. She changes her mind way too often.

"We are currently heading over to the wind planet. Were you shall train Musa." She tells us, well mostly me.

"K so that's pretty much it, we shall reach in a few minutes." She finishes and walks back upstairs.

I can feel everyone's eyes on me while I closed mine I leaned back against Riven. I heard them all go back to their conversations though it was more hushed now. My mind was racing by thinking of the many ways this could end up for me. Both good and bad. I feel Riven wrap his arms around me and I am comforted by it. Riven might not be the most romantic types but he knows how to pull through for me at the end.

We rode like this for another 10 to 15 minutes before we landed. This time Riven nudged me so that I could wake up and walk out. The doors opened and I stepped out and the first thing I noticed was that the ships color had changed. Now instead of black it was a strange gray color. I tore my eyes away from the ship to look at our surroundings and it looked like we had landed on grassland in the middle of nowhere. There was gentle breeze blowing around us and the sky was filled with fluffy white clouds. As long as it is not as bright as the light world, it will suit me fine.

I also noticed that there was a man waiting for us. He was hot to say the least. He had gray eyes which were quite small but suited him well. He wore a grey cloak and I could not say I was surprised and I was sure Stella would not be happy about that. He seemed well built under the cloak. His hair was light brown with blonde highlights and he had a grin plastered on his face.

We walked up to him and saw that he was quite tall. Anna walked up to him and hugged him and when they were pulling apart she kissed him on his forehead. He smiled at her and then looked at Alex who was bowing down to him.

"Xan! How many times have I told you not to bow down!" He scolds.

"Nice to see you again too" Alex replies with a grin and stands up.

The man just pouts at Alex and then looks over at Flora and his eyes widen. He then runs up to her and hugs her. Again I could say I was not surprised whatsoever.

"Flora! I am so happy I get to see you again!" He exclaims.

"It's so nice to see you to" Flora replies and I can see the grin on her face as well.

They pull apart but he leaves his hand around her shoulder. I look over to Helia and I can see that his face was blank. I did not know whether this was good news or not. But this strange hot man could just be married to Flora's sibling, but that is highly not possible.

"Nee-chan! How could you not tell me that she was coming to!" He looks towards Anna accusingly.

She just shrugs and looks over to us.

"Well I suppose introductions are in order. This is my younger brother, well half younger brother, well actually our relationship is quite complicated so I shall explain that later. Anyways his nam-"Anna started to explain but she got cut off.

"My name is Uhira Yamamato, you can address me was Uhira-sama, I am the crowned prince to the wind planet and I shall be training someone named Musa personally" He tells us with a grin on his face.

Ohh my personal trainer, well I am quite happy. He is royalty too. If I remember correctly his thrown has been passed down through the royal family because no one has been able to beat them for it. Wait that would mean that even Anna is royalty.

"That means you're a princess." I say looking at Anna.

"I shall re phrase I am not the princess of this planet and I am not from the wind planet, Mato is the only heir and our relationship is strange." Anna replies clearing my doubt.

Wow. The one thing I was sure about these people was that they knew how to thoroughly confuse other people and it was getting on my nerves now.

"Otouto, they are Stella, Brandon, Bloom, Sky, Layla, Nabu, Tecna, Timmy, Riven, Helia and your student Musa." Anna tells him pointing to each of us during our introduction.

"And it seems like you already know Flora." Stella finishes staring at Flora.

"Yes she is my childhood friend." Uhira says.

"Anyways it is pretty windy outside, I shall lead you to where you shall be staying, I know you are all tired right now so we shall start training tomorrow. Actually Musa and I shall start tomorrow, I don't know about you people." Uhira continues.

I can feel Riven grip around my shoulder tighten. He can get jealous really quickly and I really don't think that is good right now. Sometimes I wonder why he can't trust me enough to leave me alone with a guy without worrying so much. I mean the guy hasn't even let Flora go and Helia doesn't seem to be jealous. Though I didn't really know Helia that well. I look over to him and his expression hadn't changed.

"Can I watch her training?" Riven asks loudly.

Shit this cannot be good, if he gets out of hand.

"I am sorry Riven, but no you can't. The only ones allowed are Anna, Mato-sama, Flora and I as of now, Musa shall soon be allowed as well as its her training." Alex tells him apologetically.

"How is it fair that Flora can go and I can't?" Riven contradicts. He really needs to trust me at times like this. This is why I always get so pissed at him.

"Because she has already been there before." Uhira states laughing, while Flora looks down to the floor and blushes.

Flora is blushing hard. It might just be me but it looks like Flora and Uhira may have more history than I thought. I look over to Helia and he was still expressionless.

"Alright instant teleportation it is. Let's go" Uhira tells us and claps his hands.

It felt like we were flying for a few seconds but then we landed up in a house of sorts. We stood in the hall which was pretty much empty save a long table with sixteen chairs. There were two doors and a kitchen attached to it. We walked over and opened one door to see the bedroom. It contained sixteen wooden beds and cupboards. There were two other doors in this room and I could only assume it was for the bathrooms.

"All of us shall be staying here, unlike Aria's training Musa and I shall return every night to sleep here and then we shall go back to training in the morning." Uhira tells us.

Riven was now gripping me so hard I think that the circulation in my shoulder could have stopped. I look up to him and his face was not happy. But what caught my eye was near the kitchen, Flora was opening a few cupboards to see what was there while Helia was walking up to her.

I did not have anything against Flora like Stella did because I knew Flora well enough to know she would never hurt us intentionally or hide anything from us unless she deemed it very important to.

Helia had almost reached Flora when she looked up and saw him approaching, it didn't even take a second and I saw that Uhira had walked up to her and started talking to her. The look on Helia's face was unmistakably jealousy but he quickly concealed it.

Maybe this trip was going to be more exciting than I thought.

"Alright all of you rest up for now, we shall eat dinner early and remember training starts from tomorrow for everyone." Anna tells us with a mischievous grin.

Damn sadist, my body was already dead tired and she wanted us to train more! I don't know whether I shall be able to handle it. I went over to the first available bed I could find vaguely aware that Stella was making a big deal about having to sleep in such a small bed.

The thought of the next day and the possibilities it contains kept eating me. I was filled with doubt and fear of whether I would be good enough to accomplish what is set. I felt a hand stroke my hair but I refused to open my eyes. Riven kissed me slightly on my cheek and whispered into my ear.

"You shall do well, I know you shall." And with that he walks away.

My Mind felt as though it was on cloud nine for a while. Though Riven was very jealous at least I knew he was still very supportive. With him and the thought of the next day on my mind I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Hello! I hoped you liked this chapter:D:D  
I don't know whether I got Riven and Musa's relationship down right, and if there can be any improvements please tell me by reviewing or sending me a PM:D:D  
and to those who have reviewed my story or favourite it or is following it I thank you soooo much! You have made me very happy and I am glad you all enjoy my story so much! It has been a great support to me as well:D:D


End file.
